Areyoualright?
by gleek7797
Summary: I HAVE CREATED DAMCEDES ! practically mercedes is setting up her locker for the new year, it's damians first day, Chapter 1: Damian joins glee club x :  Hoping for some reviews as i haven't got any in previous stories x :  x Love from Chloe :3
1. Areyoualright?

Mercedes Jones walked down the hallway on the first day after the summer holidays, Sam had moved 2 weeks earlier so they had broken up. The only person who had known about their relationship was Kurt, as he had spent time with them over the summer. She walked up to the locker and started to organise her books, until she saw a group of jocks coming towards her, they didn't have slushies but they shoved her into her locker so it's contents spilled out. She sat there for a minute, stunned, before starting to pick up the papers surrounding her on the floor. "Areyoualright?" A voice with a heavy Irish accent came from beside her, "let me help you", a boy with amazing blue eyes and dark brown hair leaned down and helped her up. "Um, thanks, I…I'm Mercedes" she took the papers from the boy and smiled as she placed them back into her locker. "Damian, Damian Mcginty. Looks like we're locker neighbours", Yeah, thanks again for helping me" she grinned at the Irishman, Who smiled back. "Why did those boys push you, you didn't do anything wrong?" he tilted his head with a confused look. "Oh, they do that because I'm in glee club, they do it to us all the time but it's gotten less frequent after we got to nationals before summer, but we only came 12th", "This school has a glee club?, I might join, it sounds like fun, and if you got to nationals you must be good". Mercedes smile faltered slightly, "Why would you want to join glee, you'd get picked on just like the rest of us", she gave him a concerned look, she'd seen what happened to kids when they joined glee club. "Well, I love to sing, And your in it, which could be fun seeing as you're the only person who's been remotely nice to me…..", "Okay, I see your point, one of the reasons I stay in the club is cos' it's the only place where I'm accepted around here". "When can I audition?" Damian smiled at the girl, "Right now, I have glee club first period!"

~oOo~

Damian and Mercedes walked into the choir room receiving a confused look from Kurt and Rachel, who where sitting in the front row waiting for their boyfriends.

was standing by the piano when the new student walked in, his arm linked onto Mercedes', ", We have an auditionee!" Mercedes exclaimed, "Hello, I'm Damian Mcginty" The boy stuck out his hand and the teacher shook it, "Hello Damian, we'll just wait for the rest of the club and then you can audition, Okay?" "Yeah, that's fine, I'll just go sit with Mercedes until they arrive". Mercedes showed Damian to a seat with her, Rachel and Kurt, "Hey, I'm Kurt Hummel, Mckinley's fashionista and only male diva, and this is Rach…." "Kurt! I can introduce myself; I am the amazingly talented Rachel Berry, the lead vocalist of the new directions". "Lead vocalist my butt" Mercedes muttered under her breath, only Damian heard her. Just then, a short curly haired boy and a tall boy walked in and came to sit with them. "Hi, I'm Blaine, Kurt's boyfriend, it's my first day too!", "And I'm Finn, I apologise if my girlfriend has said anything to offend you in any way, she does it to everyone" Finn whispered. "Okay, so we're all here, welcome back guys, I hope you had a good summer, today we have 2 new members, Blaine, You won't need to audition as we've seen you perform before, Damian the floor is yours!" "Thanks , My names Damian Mcginty, and I'll be singing "Hollywood" by Michael Buble. Damian walked up to the microphone and started singing…

**Could you be a teenage idol?  
>Could you be a movie star?<br>When l turn on my TV will you smile and wave at me?  
>Telling Oprah who you are<br>So you want to be a rock star  
>With blue eyed bunny's in your bed<br>Well, remember when you're rich that you sold yourself for this  
>You'll be famous 'cause you're dead<br>So don't go higher for desire  
>Put it in your head<br>Baby, Hollywood is dead  
>You can find it in yourself<strong>

He winked at Mercedes, who grinned at him

**I don't want to take you dancing  
>When you're dancing with the world<br>You can flash your caviar and your million dollar car  
>I don't need that kind of girl<br>But you could be that next sensation  
>Or will you set the latest style?<br>You don't need a catchy song 'cause the kids will sing along  
>When you shoot it with a smile<br>So don't go higher for desire  
>Put it in your head<br>Baby, Hollywood is dead  
>You can find it in yourself<br>So don't fly higher for your fire  
>Put it in your head<br>Baby, Hollywood is dead  
>You can find it in yourself<br>Keep it in your head  
>Hollywood is dead<br>Well, you can do the mighty tango  
>You can start your little thing<br>You can swing from vine to vine while the kiddies wait in line  
>With the money in their hands<br>But if you get to California  
>Save a piece of gold for me<br>If it's the only thing you save then I'll bet you'll never wave  
>When I watch you on TV<br>So don't go higher for desire  
>Put it in your head<br>Baby, Hollywood is dead  
>You can find it in yourself<br>So don't fly higher for your fire  
>Put it in your head<br>Baby, Hollywood is dead  
>You can find it in yourself<br>Keep on loving what is true  
>And the world will come to you<br>You can find it in yourself**

**Love what is true  
>And the world will come to you<br>You can find it in yourself  
>No, no, no, no, no<br>Keep it in your head  
>Hollywood is dead<br>Come, come, Hollywood is dead, babe, woo hoo  
>Oh, Hollywood is dead, yeah, yeah<br>Oh, it's dead, Hollywood is dead, baby, baby, baby  
>Keep on loving what is true<br>And the world will come to you  
>Hollywood is dead<br>Get it in your head  
>Hollywood is dead<br>Hollywood is dead  
>Hollywood is dead<strong>

"WOW! That was freakin' amazing dude!" Blaine shouted, causing a loud applause from the rest of the group. "What did you think?" He sat down next to Mercedes, "It was brilliant, why didn't you say you say you could sing like that!" " I didn't know if I was good or not" He smiled " Damian Mcginty, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship"


	2. OHMYGAGA!,you like Mercedes!

"Hey mam, I'm home from school" Damian walked through the front door to see his mother icing cakes with the twins, Gracie and Carly. "Hey honey, how was your first day?" his mother looked up at him with a smile on her face, glad to see her eldest was in a better mood than the previous morning. "It was great mam, I joined glee club and I've made some really nice friends" Damian smile widened. "Look Damian, we made cupcakes!" His little sisters showed him the tray of messily iced cakes, looking very proud of themselves. "WOW! They look really good, we might have to eat them after dinner." Damian's family was probably the most important thing in his life, after his father had abandoned them Damian had become the father figure to his younger siblings. He babysat, read them stories and took care of them in general. "Damian, can you take the girls into the living room while I make dinner" "Sure mam, Come on girlies, you can tell me all about you day"

~oOo~

After dinner, Damian walked up to his bedroom and opened his laptop to see that he had numerous friend requests from the new directions, accepting all of them he checked his status. Just as he was about to log off, a small window popped up.

Kurt: Hey Damian!

Damian: Hi Kurt

Kurt: I need to tell you something…

Damian: What is it? What's wrong?

Kurt: It's about Mercedes

Damian: What's happened is she ok?

Kurt: It's just….. She likes you…..

Damian: I know, she's was the first person who was nice to me today

Kurt: No I mean she LIKES you, as in has a crush on you…..

Damian: What? No she doesn't…

Kurt: She does, I've never seen her act the way she does around you, not even around Sam!

Damian: Oh, Well that was unexpected…..

Kurt: Wait, do you like her too?

Damian: I dunno really, I might…..

Kurt: OH MY GAGA! You like Mercedes!

Damian: Why is that a bad thing?

Kurt: NO! It's a very good thing! I'll talk to you about this tomorrow okay?

Damian: Yeah…..okay….see ya

Kurt: Bye

Damian was in honest shock, he couldn't believe that Mercedes Jones actually had a crush on him, it couldn't be true, why would a girl like her have a crush on a guy like him?.

~oOo~

The next morning, Damian woke up with a huge smile on his face, he was actually looking forward to school for once. He got up and dressed, and then he went downstairs to get breakfast. He had his toast while watching TV and thinking about what to say to Mercedes. What do you say to girl that you could potentially like without giving her the wrong message. This was gonna be a long day….


	3. Kurt, I need advice

Mercedes walked into the hallway, "Hey 'Cedes, good day?" Mercedes' mother called from upstairs. "Yeah mom, it was good" she dropped her bag by the door and went into the living room. For some reason, Mercedes couldn't get Damian out of her head. She loved his accent, and his blue eyes, because they weren't the same blue as Kurt's or Sam's. They were the kind of blue you get when the sky goes dark before a storm. And his voice when he sang, it just took her breath away. But a boy like him wouldn't be interested in a girl like her. He would end up with one of the popular girls and forget about her all together. There was only one person she could talk to about this. She logged onto her computer and went straight to facebook.

Mercedes: Kurt, I need advice!

Kurt: What about?

Mercedes: It's about a boy….

Kurt: Would this boy be Damian by any chance?

Mercedes: Wait, how did you know?

Kurt: I'm not blind I saw the way you were looking at him in glee club

Mercedes: Oh, I don't know what to do…..

Kurt: Mercedes, I have something very important to tell you…

Mercedes: What?

Kurt: He likes you too…..

Mercedes: What? No he doesn't ….

Kurt: Trust me, he does

Mercedes: o…..k…...now I'm even more confused about what to do….

Kurt: Don't worry, Boo, Leave it to me!

Mercedes: You sure?

Kurt: Yes I am sure, I'll talk to him tomorrow

Mercedes: Ok, but if it goes wrong I'm blaming you!

Kurt: It won't go wrong Boo!

Mercedes: Ok, I'll see you tomorrow

Kurt: See ya Cedes', Love you!

Mercedes: Love you too Boo!

Mercedes just sat on her bed in silence. Damian. Liked. Her. Damian liked her. DAMIAN LIKED HER!. She just kept thinking it in her head. What Damian like her?. She wasn't special or anything, he was only nice to her cos' he felt sorry for her. Kurt couldn't be right could he?. She fell asleep with those thoughts racing in her head.

When she woke up that morning she felt sick and had a really bad headache. She went downstairs to talk to her mom. Then she went back to bed. As soon as she got back to her room she texted Kurt.

Hey, Boo, not very well today, stayin' at home ~ Mercedes

Aw, poor you, I'll come see you after school, I'll talk to Damian today ~ Kurt

Thanks, Boo, see you later ~ Mercedes

Ok, See ya later ~ Kurt

This was gonna be a long day …..


	4. Is she okay?

"Kurt!" Damian ran up to the surprised countertenor with a huge smile on his face. "Where's Mercedes?" "She's not well today, so she's at home, she texted me this morning, why do you ask?" Kurt was trying to hide his smile, his plan was working. "Oh, just….you know the conversation we had yesterday on facebook?" "Yeah…. Oh, you wanted to talk to her about…" "Yeah, well… is she ok?" Damian had a look of concern on his usually happy face. "Yeah she just had a headache; I'm going to see her after school" "Oh, okay, well ….. I'll see you later then Kurt" "See ya Damian" Kurt walked away, yep; his plan was definitely working…

~oOo~

Kurt drove up to the house and let himself in, it was already like his second home. Both Mercedes' parents were at work and Mercedes was lying on the couch watching TV. "Hey 'Cedes, how ya feeling" Kurt sat next to her and gave her a hug. "A little better, Boo, did you talk to Damian" "Yes I did, he says he'll talk about it tomorrow, How's your day been?" Kurt looked at his best friend with a small smile. "Okay I guess, I missed you and everyone else, how was glee club?" "It was good, Brittany said that she missed you, so did Damian…." "Damian missed me?" Mercedes had a hopeful look on her face. "Yeah, oh and we have to start designing the outfits for sectionals. Rachel told us too …." Kurt rolled his eyes at the thought of the bossy diva. "Does that girl ever stop?" "No, I don't think so; she plans this kind of stuff in her sleep". Mercedes laughed at her best friend, they talked until it was time for Kurt to go home. When he left she went up to her room and went onto facebook when a message instantly popped up:

Rachel: DAMIAN LIKES YOU !

Mercedes: I know Rachel, I know….

Rachel: Oh…We need to discuss sectionals outfits!

Mercedes: Goodbye Rachel

Rachel: Wait! I'm talking to you!

Rachel: Mercedes?

Rachel: MERCEDES!

Mercedes is offline.


	5. Leave it to me

Damian walked into glee club to see Rachel walking towards him. "Hi, Damian!" she smiled at him, "Um, hello Rachel?" he put on a fake smile and looked warily at the brown eyed Half pensioner-Half toddler like girl. "Mercedes likes you" she grinned; "I know Rachel, I know" he started to walk away. "WAIT! Where are you going? I'M SPEAKING TO YOU!" she shouted at the surprised boy. "Bye Rachel" Damian practically sprinted to get away from her. He then took a seat next to Kurt, "Jesus!, That girl is scary, Mercedes is lucky not to be here, not that I like her being sick but she's lucky that she doesn't have to put up with Rachel. Today's been so boring without her to talk too, I miss her…." He turned to see a grinning Kurt. "Wow, you really do like her" he smiled at Damian, reassured that he was gonna look after Mercedes really well. ",by the way, what do you actually like about her?" he tilted his head slightly as he said this. "Well, everything I guess, I like her eyes cos' they are the exact same colour as chocolate, and her hair's really shiny and silky. And she's nice to everyone, even Rachel, and… it's hard to be nice to Rachel, I haven't heard her sing yet but I bet it's amazing, god, what am I saying, SHE is amazing!" Kurt smiled again, his plan had worked, it had actually worked. "So…. Do you know what your gonna say to her tomorrow?" Damian shook his head "Nope, I am seriously stuck on that". Kurt suddenly had an idea, "Leave it to me Damian, I've got a plan" Damian was silent for a second, then looked back to the boy, "Are you sure, Kurt?" "Yes, I am sure, it will all work out, I promise", Damian hesitated, but then agreed "Okay….. Okay I trust you". Kurt grinned "You will not regret this!" with that he ran over to the other boys to tell them his plan.


	6. Love you more

"Hey guys….. wait, where is everyone…." She walked into the almost empty choir room to see kurt sitting with his legs crossed. "Finally, I've been waiting for you!" He grabbed her hand and started walking swiftly down the hall, Mercedes in tow. "KURT!, What's going on?" she laughed as her best friend dragged her through the hallways. "Trust me, cedes', we just need to go the auditorium NOW!" he pulled her through the doors and ran with her down the stairs to the front row, with the rest of the New Direction girls. "Okay, someone better tell me what's going on or I'll…" "Mercedes just be quiet and you'll see" Kurt reassured her. Music started playing and the curtains drew back to the boys, Damian in the middle.

First day that I saw you thought you were beautiful  
>But I couldn't talk to you, I watched you walk away<br>And it felt like I spent all of that second day trying to figure out what it was that I should have said  
>Third day saw you again, introduced by a friend, said all the words I wanted to<br>On day four and five and six I don't know what you did, but all I could think about was you

Thought I couldn't want you, more than I did before  
>But everyday I love you a little bit more<br>Find myself asking what are you waiting for  
>Cos everyday I love you a little bit more<p>

Days they turn into weeks, that's how good this has been  
>Still I can't believe the way this first year has flown<br>Still you catch me by surprise, when I look in your eyes  
>When you turn and say that you love me<p>

Thought I couldn't want you, more than I did before  
>But everyday I love you a little bit more (and more)<br>Find myself asking what are you waiting for (what you waiting for)  
>Cos everyday I love you a little bit more<p>

(And more)  
>Love you more<br>(And more)  
>I Love you more<br>(And more)  
>I Love you more<br>Hey hey hey hey

Day one I first laid my eyes on you,  
>Day two I can't help but think of you<br>Day three was the same as day two  
>Day four I fell in love with you<p>

Day five you spent it with me  
>Sixth day knocked me off my feet<br>Day seven that's when I knew spend the rest of my life with you

Thought I couldn't want you, more than I did before  
>But everyday I love you a little bit more<br>Find myself asking (find myself)

what are you waiting for (what are you waiting for)  
>Cos everyday I love you a little bit more<p>

Everyday , knowing I'm going to see your face  
>And that's enough for me (that's enough for me)<br>I want you more and more and more everyday

(And more)  
>I wanna spend my life with you<br>(And more)  
>everyday learn something new<br>(And more)  
>I love you more and more and more everyday<p>

(And more)  
>Love you more<br>(And more)  
>I love you more<br>(And more)  
>Love you more<p>

Kurt turned to see that Mercedes had tears in her eyes, she looked up to he his worried face. "Thanks boo" she whispered before running to hug Damian. "I told you it would work!" Kurt shouted but neither of them heard him.


End file.
